The Trouble With Him
by BlueFang912
Summary: Greeneyes is assigned to retrain the worst cat. Lightfur. He is crazy, arrogant, and obviously needs reteaching. Can Greeneyes teach him? Or will the prophecy come true, Lightfur will crack, or in other words...die? Follow Greeneyes as she teaches...and falls head over paws.
1. Chapter 1

The Trouble With Him

**Hey! This is more of a reviewer thing... Unless people like it I won't continue. So, please R&R! I don't have good writing skills...bare with meh! :D Most of the characters in this story are made up by me, but some may be real...and some are from my other stories.**

**I do not own Warriors**

* * *

"You are a follower of..him." The starry white cat whispered.

"Whats a follower?" the new cat asked.

"A follower watches over someone, Snakefang." the white cat, Snowfall, replied.

"Over...who?" Snakefang asked.

"Lightfur." Snowfall answered.

Cats gasped around them.

"THAT cat?!" Bluespeak asked, "Why should this innocent cat get an arrogant furball with poor training..Snakefang will watch him die!"

"I'm happy to report, that Greeneyes of Treeclan is doing well." a cat walked up to the group of cats.

Everyone slowly turned to the cat with the same thought.

"What?"

Then the cat realized what they where thinking.

"Oh no. Don't. Please. Greeneyes is a good cat, no no no!"

* * *

Greeneyes appeared in a starry clearing.

"Oh,what is it?" Greeneyes asked, quite bored.

"Oh, Greeneyes, just like you to show up."

"Nice to see you to, Sharptalon." Greeneyes said. Sharptalon was her follower.

"I have a prophecy to tell you." Sharptalon answered, trying to cut Greeneyes off.

"A green eye must watch a light be trained and crack." Sharptalon quickly spoke, then everything disappeared.

* * *

"No,No,NO!" Greeneyes awoke yelling just as Lifestar called a meeting.

"Let all cats able to climb a tree gather to hear me speak!" Lifestar meowed.

Everyone gathered.

"I am sad to announce, but some cats~"he glanced at Lightfur~"have lacked in training. I have assigned Greeneyes to reteach Lightfur warrior training."

* * *

**Well, did ya like it? Please review!**


	2. Good long battle, Crackedfurs hatred

-GASP-

"I have to retrain...HIM?" Greeneyes was shocked.

"Yes." Lifestar answered.

"Ug. Let's get this over with." Lightfur groaned.

Greeneyes left the camp with Lightfur immediately. He complained non-stop.

"Why am I stuck with...You?" He spat the word.

"I'm not so happy either." Greeneyes ran ahead of Lightfur and entered the training clearing.

I hate you... they both thought.

"Let's start with the easies. Swipe?"

Lightfur did the worst swipe ever. Like, kit swipe.

Greeneyes had an idea.

"Kitty-cat! You swipe like a..a...KIT!"

Greeneyes saw ferocious anger in his eyes.

Lightfur did a pretty good swipe after that, and they moved on to the killing bite.

He did it excellently.

"Again!"

She yelled.

It went on like this for days. And days. And days. And days. They did the same routine, practice fight, the new move, then practice fight.

Every time Lightfur pinned her down, she liked the closeness... his warm fur.. and he felt the same way. They wrapped their tails together, and walked to the warriors den.

"Goodnight" Greeneyes would mumble, and then Greeneyes would drift into sleep.

* * *

Greeneyes awoke in Starclan.

"Greeneyes! REMEMBER the prophecy! A green eye must watch a light learn or whatever and crack! DIE!" Greeneyes dead sister, Applestem, ranted. "I'm trying to help you! Lightfur will die!"

"Is there no way around it?" Greeneyes asked, and awoke.

* * *

"No!" Greeneyes hollered as Crackedfur bite Lightfur around the neck.

"No!"

* * *

Lightfur awoke with the medicine cat mumbling.

"He might not make it, Greeneyes."

**Please Review!**


	3. Sickness

**Thats for the reviews! I no longer need characters If I do, Ill ask for more. **

**Now, to the story!**

* * *

Lightfur lifted his drowsy head.

"Greeneyes?" she was blurry and sleeping.

"Lightfur, please rest." Juniperleaf-the quiet medicine she cat- meowed quietly.

"Wha-what happened?" Lightfur was barely able to speak.

"You almost died. Crackedfur tried to perform the killing bite on you, but as he did so Greeneyes charged at him headfirst. She also smashed a rock..." Juniperleaf's voice died off.

"And?"

"She is almost blind."

* * *

"Lightfur..." Greeneyes whispered.

"Im here, Greeneyes." Lightfur was free from the medicine den, but he refused to leave. He was laying next to Greeneyes now, who was suffering from headaches, and pains in the belly.

Juniperleaf walked over. She had a weird eye twitch, caused by a bee sting far to close to her eye putting her in the medicine den for several weeks.

"Greeneyes, you can leave the medicine den. Ill give you some poppyseeds, but come here if you even barely feel sick."

Greeneyes poked her head up as if fresh mouse meat was throw in front of her.

She slowly padded out along with Lightfur.

"Lightfur...I should tell you something.."

"You can tell me anything. What is it?" He spoke softly, like speaking to a newborn kit. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, yes, fine. But.."

"Yes?"

"Ummm..." Greeneyes was drifting off.

"Tell me!"

"Im..Im... well, you know of the horrible bellyaches i have been having? Well, they where because Im bearing kits...and i ned to go to the nursery for the next week..."

Lightfur was shocked. He glanced at her belly. Now that he realized it, she did seem to be carrying kits.

* * *

"Just breath Greeneyes." Mintpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, meowed.


End file.
